Flash and Burn
by Lion warrior
Summary: 17 and still chasing the Eds, the Kankers find something that gives them the chance to actually make the Eds their boyfriends. But you would not think it turn out like this.
1. Chapter 1

Flash and Burn

 **Don't own Ed, Edd, or Eddy ;)**

* * *

"Double D, don't do this," Marie said, backing into a corner. This was unprecedented. A boy making the mighty Marie Kanker shy, stuttering, and in fear for her safety. She hasn't felt this way since... well, let's just say the past leaves scars. But she wasn't in any real danger. She could easily overpower the person. The shock left her paralyzed and unable to move. And it was the person who was scaring her that made it all the more unbelievable.

"Come on, sweetheart," Said Edd in a silky voice he previously did not possess, "I thought you liked me. Plus, you're the one who started all this." Marie gulped. He had him there.

"When did it all go wrong?" She asked herself.

WELL, I'LL TELL YOU!

About two days ago, the Kanker were doing the thing that they loved doing the most: chasing the Ed boys around. "Kankers!" The boys screamed.

"I do not want the kissy face!" Ed whined.

"Run!" Eddy screamed.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Edd shouted.

"Come here you hunk of meat!" May said to Ed.

"I am not your hunk or a piece of meat," Ed replied. One would think that being seventeen all of this would stop. Actually, it seemed to increase over time. This may be because of puberty setting into the boys and girls int he cul-de-sac. Things had changed but the Kankers chasing the Eds was not one of them.

"Let me give you a kiss, Love Muffin," Marie wooed to Edd.

"Please ladies, control yourself."

"I got mine, girls!" May shouted in her backcountry accent.

"ED!" Edd and Eddy exclaimed.

"Quick Sockhead! Options!" Eddy demanded as they were still running from the two other girls. Then Edd spotted something.

"Follow my lead," Edd shouted as he cut a sharp right into the Lane. When Marie and Lee turned the corner, the Eds had disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Marie asked. Suddenly, they heard a loud boom followed by May coughing in the far back. When the two other sisters went back to see May, she was covered in a cloud of white smoke.

"Where did he go?" May asked as the fog cleared. May was DISmayed. "Aw! I lost him WAAaA!" She cried.

"Come on, you big cry baby. We'll find them later," Lee ordered. With that, they left the area. Finally, Ed, Edd, and Eddy came from underneath the manhole cover from the street. Edd and Eddy had cut through the alley and ducked into one of the manhole covers to the sewers. Edd, knowing that May was standing near one with Ed, threw one of his smoke bombs to her and used that to get Ed into the sewers.

"And you said the smoke bombs were useless, Eddy," Double D grinned. Eddy rolled his eyes.

"They still could be if you don't keep your mouth shut. They could still be around," Eddy remarked.

"We are saved from the awful lips of disparity," Ed happily said, hugging Edd and Eddy tightly. Eddy elbowed Ed hard.

"Put me down, you idiot!" Ed exclaimed as he climbed down from the big lug. Eddy started pacing around. "What are we going to do? This has to stop!"

"I agree," Edd panted. Edd was released from Ed's grip. "We must find a way to get out of the continual predicament that befalls us every time we're outside."

"We shall then make a bunker for us to hide in so that we may be safe," Ed said.

"Ed that's-" Eddy stopped himself when he thought about what Ed just said. "Wait, that's it! Ed, you're a genius." With that, Eddy raced away to the junkyard with Ed running along.

"Ed's a genius! Ed's a genius! What am I then? Cut corn!" Edd exclaimed insulted.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Kankers little trailer, Lee was pacing around furiously. "We need to find a way to make sure get our men, girls," She said much like a general, "These Eds are starting to get smarter. We've got to up our game. Marie, you have a plan?"

"Yes, ma'am," She smirked, pulling a whiteboard to the front. "I say we go right into their rooms and-"

"Been there done that," May said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, if you didn't mess up the plan like last time, maybe you would have had your idiot boyfriend here right now!" Marie remarked. May and Marie started arguing but Lee whistled loudly.

"That's enough girls. We've got to work together on this," Lee said. Suddenly, they all heard a commotion. The girls rushed to the windows to see a hunched over old man with tons of different colored clothing on. His hair was in dreads and the fusion of white locks and black lines gave the impression of an old wise man.

"AH, here's one," He said, picking up a particular branch. "You'll do fine for my next batch." With that, he headed into the woods.

"Let's follow him, girls," Lee instructed. May and Marie looked at each other with a strange look.

"I don't know, Lee. He seems kind of sketchy," Marie commented.

"Hey, it's not like we have anything else to do. Besides, we may get our next good dinner," Lee reasoned. It wasn't uncommon for the Kankers to steal from people. This was just the first time they would steal from an adult. So the girls quickly and quietly ran after the man to see where he lived. If the man was strange, his house was even stranger. He didn't live in a hut or a small shack. He literally lived in a hole in the ground. A big round hole in the ground was dug out and a small roof on top to shield from the rain. That wasn't what the Kankers focused on. When they found the old man, he was mixing a big cast-iron pot. The smell of the pot wasn't exactly enticing, but Marie noticed that it was making her dizzy. She immediately knew what the man was making.

"He's cooking weed, girls," Marie replied. Lee huffed. She wanted a quick snack but a joint would do.

"Wanna catch a whiff girls?" Lee asked. The two nodded vigorously. They waited until the old man took some of the pot's content, rolled them into a small wrap and sniffed it. He recoiled.

"Ugh! Not right," He muttered as he threw the joint to the ground. He went inside to get something. The girls really didn't care what he messed up. Anything to get a free ride to "Highville" was fine by them. They quickly took the discarded joint and ran back to their shack. They locked a bunch of locks behind them.

"Did he see us," Lee asked. May peeked through the shades.

"No, I don't think he saw us," May said.

"We don't have to worry," Marie explained, "He didn't seem like he liked it anyways." She plopped back on the broken couch of their trailer. "What we going to do with the weed, Lee?"

"First, we need to make it bigger," Lee said, noting the size of the joint to be pretty small. She took some special paper and wrapped more around it. She also added some other spare weed she got from other snags. After tightly wrapping and rewrapping it, she finally had a big fat cigar made from the discarded joint. Lee took a sniff. She lurched back. "Smells funny. This doesn't smell like a happy stick."

"Let me try," May said, reaching for the stick.

"Stop being handsy May," Marie argued, trying to get the stick from her lead sister.

"Girls," Lee shouted, separating them, "There's enough for all of us. I'm not sure I even want it." The smell of the pipe still made her felt strange. Well, stranger than usual. Lee took a light and lit the cigar. Immediately, a pink smoke came from the cigar.

"Whoa," May and Marie marveled.

"How is it?" May asked. Lee took a puff. She didn't feel the normal feelings of the high.

"I don't feel anything," Lee replied.

"Lee, you're puffing out heart clouds," May noticed. Sure enough, as Lee puffed the cloud of smoke out of her mouth, they were heart-shaped.

"What the heck is this?" Lee asked as she blew one of the hearts at her sister.

"Hey! Stop puffing things in my face," May shouted. Then they heard a sound. A small cat resting right on the couch. Wild creatures always ran around their house so it was no surprise, but Lee had an idea. She made a heart-shaped puff of smoke and blow it at the cat. After the cat coughed and wheezed a bit, it crawled off the couch and rubbed itself against Lee. Which was weird consider no cat had ever done that to Lee.

"Girls, I think I just found out what this thing does. It's some kind of love puffer," Lee said scratching her head. Marie examined the love-struck cat closer.

"I think it only works on boys, though. That's why May didn't get affected," Marie explained.

"So what do we do with it? Do we just smoke it or throw it away?" May asked. Marie thought about it for a moment then her eyes lit up when came up with an idea.

"I think I know how to get our boys in our hands," Marie smiled mischievously. As if they could read her mind, the other two sisters laughed as well. They didn't know what they were about to get into.

 **Continued...**


	2. The Spark

The Spark

* * *

"Ed, could you pass me that piece of plywood, please?" Double D kindly asked.

"No slick, Nick," Ed said as he handed Double D the plywood. Edd just stared at his friend a bit and then shook his head as he hammered the wood into place.

"I'm telling you, this is the best idea I've come up with yet," Eddy smiled widely as he looked at the impressive structure that they had built so far.

"Technically, Eddy, it was Ed's idea first," Edd corrected.

"Just get back to work, Sockhead," Eddy remarked.

"No need for rudeness Eddy," Edd replied. In the junkyard, they were putting the plans Edd made for making an impregnable fortress that Ed suggested.

"Just think of it, now we can finally have nothing to do with the Kankers," Eddy chanted.

"No more running," Edd joined in.

"No more disgusting kisses," Ed added. They all cheered, but then Edd thought of something.

"You know, they're probably the only girls we're ever going to get," Edd mentioned. Ed and Eddy looked at him with scowls.

"Now is not the time for you to be in your philosophical moods, Double D," Eddy said, even though he knew it might be true. Granted that the cul-de-sac had grown over the years, the Ed boys hadn't really made any kind of progress to woo any of the new ladies. "Anyways, let's finish this up quick before they come to find us."

After another two hours, they decided to stop and rest for the day. As they went back to their respective homes, the Kankers were watching. Through a pair of binoculars, Lee scouted out the prey. "Alright, girls. My man's first," She announced. With that, she took the magic cigar and went to Eddy's house. Sneaking in the room undetected, she made sure that he had no way out once he came in. As Eddy entered the house, he noticed all the lights were off.

"Mom, Dad? Are you here?" He asked. No reply. "Why are all the lights off?" He asked as he closed the door. From behind the door, Lee came out and jumped onto Eddy. "AHH! KANKER!"

"Don't worry, lover boy. This will only be a moment," Lee smirked, taking a puff of the cigar.

"Please spare my face!" Eddy squealed. Then he got a whiff of a heart-shaped smoke cloud blown his direction. "UGH! What the heck did... you..." Eddy's head turned hazy.

"Well, how do you feel?" Lee asked, wondering if the cigar worked.

"Oh I feel fine my dear," Eddy said very properly. "Would you kindly get off of me, however?" Lee did so. Then she was attacked by Eddy with a hug. "You're so silky soft my dear," Eddy replied.

"Aw, you're making me blush," Lee smirked. Then she actually did blush when he moved her hair out of the way.

"And your eyes, as beautiful as ever," Eddy said. Lee back away.

"Well, I have to go," Lee remembered, going for the door.

"See you, my love," Eddy sweetly said. Lee blushed again as she headed out the door where May and Marie were waiting.

"Well, did it work?" May asked.

"Yeah it worked, I think. This thing does some weird stuff to guys," Lee said looking at the pipe. She tossed it to May. "Your turn." May rushed over to Ed's house where he was casually watching TV.

"You shall not survive the plagues of GOF mortals," Ed shouted as he roleplayed. May, rather than tackling Ed to the ground, puffed the heart-shaped smoke right next to Ed. Ed turned to May with a blank stare.

"Hey, Ed," She said flirtatiously.

"Hey," Ed replied in a dead manner. "Want to go out?"

"Would I?" May said excitedly. "Oh. Actually maybe later. I have to go home."

"Whatever," Ed grumbled. May ran out to her sisters.

"Here you go, Marie. Good luck," May replied. Before Marie went, Lee halted her to say,

"Be careful, though." Lee started to notice something off about the "love stick". As Marie went off, Lee just muttered under her breath, "I have a bad feeling about this." Marie rushed over to Double D's house where he was experimenting with some ants.

"Fascinating," Double D said, examining the ants. He blindly searched around for his magnifying glass. "Where is that bothersome thing?"

"Here you go," Marie chimed, giving him the magnifier.

"Oh, why thank you, Marie," Double D replied. It was only when Marie puffed the smoke in his face that he realized who it was. "Oh my," He mumbled. He suddenly coughed on the smoke. Marie started to worry after he coughed for a while.

"Oven Mitt, are you okay?" She asked. Finally, Double D came out of his coughing spell. He just stared quietly at the wall for a full minute. Then he turned to Marie, resting his body weight on the table.

"I'm fine," He said coolly. He grabbed Marie's chin gently and look down at her. "And I would say the same thing about you." Marie blushed. "Aw, you're blushing." Marie took his hand off of her face.

"I wasn't blushing," She shouted, trying not to look weak. Edd just smirked. "I'll see you later."

"See you later, hot stuff," Edd said, making Marie pause in her tracks for a moment and then walked on. She regrouped with her sisters.

"Finally, we have our men," May said excitedly.

"Yeah," Marie and Lee mumbled. They didn't know how to handle these new Eds. But this is what they wanted, right? Lee noticed the sunset.

"Come on, girls. It's getting late. We need our beauty sleep for school tomorrow and our boyfriends," Lee smirked, shaking off the incident she had. The girls all laughed. They wouldn't be laughing the next day.

 **Continued...**


	3. Where Smoke is, Fire is

Where Smoke is, Fire is

* * *

High school for the kids in the cul-de-sac was a flat line for most of them. Nothing really changed other than their appearance. For example, Jimmy got his braces off, Sarah grew as well as Jimmy, Kevin didn't wear his baseball cap anymore, Jonny stopped talking to Plank even though he still carried him around, and Rolf started wearing a plaid shirt. Other than that, there wasn't anything abnormal about the high school. The only exception being that the Kankers had toned down their roughhousing during freshmen year. "My first day having an actual boyfriend," May sighed.

"Yeah, you won't have to keep kissing that Ed dummy in the closet," Marie teased.

"Quit it, Marie," May shot back. The typical shouting between the sisters was still always there. Marie and Lee laughed as May just sat back in her chair pouting. Just then, Ed came around. "See you girls," She said as she casually grabbed Ed's arm. "My man and I are having a little 'us' time," May said.

"Whatever," Ed replied flatly. May failed to notice Ed's jacket. It wasn't green anymore, but jet black. Yet that didn't register in anyone's head as May and Ed left the table. Marie quietly observed Ed. Something about him was off. Lee actually voiced her sister's thoughts.

"I don't like this," Lee ominously said. Suddenly, a ton of flowers was placed right in front of her. "What the-?"

"For you, my little sweet tomato," Eddy smiled. Marie looked at Lee.

"Tomato?" She asked.

"Of course, for her lush red hair," Eddy explained. Marie saw that Eddy had comb back his hair to make himself look spiffy.

"Isn't he sweet, Marie?" Lee said to her sister as she sniffed the flower. "What's this?" Lee looked inside the "bush" of flowers to find a basket of chocolates and fruits and vegetables. There was significantly more healthy stuff than chocolates.

"What kind of boyfriend gives her girlfriend a big fruit basket with little chocolate," Marie asked.

"Well, I wanted to give her something sweet to match her sweet personality, but I couldn't let those sweets ruin her perfectly round bottom and slim waist," Eddy said plainly. Now, in general, this would most likely warrant a slap, depending on the circumstance and how it was said. But Marie looked over at her sister to see her blushing as red as her hair. Before Marie could defend Lee and tell Eddy to watch his step, Lee quickly grabbed Eddy and the basket full of stuff and left the food court. Marie rolled her eyes. She knew why Lee was more embarrassed than offended, even though, Marie thought it was a ridiculous reason. While she was thinking about this, she felt someone tap her on her left shoulder. She looked over to her left and no one was there. She knew this trick so while rolling her eyes and exhaling a sigh she turned to her right to be kissed right on the lips. Marie's eyes were wide open as she quickly realized she was being kissed. She swiftly pushed away from the kisser and was about to clobber him when she looked at him.

"Who the heck are you?" she asked. He didn't seem familiar to her. His red shirt and blue pants seemed familiar, but not his black rock-style hair, all cascadingly spiky. And the small faded scar on his head really threw her off. The guy laughed.

"What? You don't recognize your own boyfriend?" he asked. Marie's eyes widened.

"Double D?" She marveled, using his regular name.

"You can just call me, baby," Edd smirked.

"Where's your hat?" She asked.

"Oh, that old thing? It wasn't going with my look. Had to take it off," Edd said. Still, in a state of shock, Marie was oblivious to the random girl that walked up to Edd.

"Hey handsome," The girl flirted. Double D laughed it off and replied.

"Sorry, sweetie. I'm taken." And he kissed Marie again, shocking Marie and the girl. As the girl left, Marie slowly started to enjoy the kiss, but Edd pulled away shortly after that. "Mind if I stay here and taste something?"

"Taste what?" Marie stuttered.

"Your food. I haven't had apple cream pie in a while," Double D said, taking the piece of pie. Marie shook her head and blushed tremendously.

"What's wrong with me?" she thought to herself, "Even if the cigar changed him a bit, I should be able to hold my own." Before Double D could take another piece of pie, Marie slapped his hand away. "You've had enough of my pie. Go get your own." Edd smirked and leaned in close to Marie.

"Maybe I'll just make my own," He whispered. Marie blushed brighter as Edd laughed, but she quickly recovered.

"Well, you're going to have to make it by yourself," Marie smirked. Edd chuckled.

"Maybe I will," He said, kissing her on the cheek, causing her to blush. "See you later." With that, he left. Marie exhaled and recollected herself. As the minutes passed on, she started to calm down. That's when a voice called out to her.

"Hey, Marie," said an unknown person. The blue haired girl looked to see Nazz sitting next to her. "I didn't know that you and Double D were dating."

"Yeah it's kind of recent," Marie explained shortly. She was really wondering why Nazz even cared. Besides being in the same class together, Nazz and Marie never really talked to each other.

"Yeah, even the other dudes are different," Nazz observed. Marie just casually kept eating her pie, not really interested in what the blond had to say. "Though, I'm a little concerned for Ed." That got Marie's attention.

"Why?" Marie asked, thinking that it was against her sister May.

"Well, he seemed a little...empty and dull. Almost annoyed. Last time I saw him like that was when he kicked us out of the theater that Eddy made in his house," Nazz explained. Marie was confused.

"Why is that strange?"

"Well, because he was angry. Like really angry. He even shouted back at Sarah," the blonde whispered. Marie's eyes widened. That was new. Everyone in the cul-de-sac knew that Sarah was the boss of Ed and for him to do something like that was completely off. Marie shook her head.

"He's probably not going to be like that," Marie replied.

"Yeah, I hope you're right," muttered Nazz. "See you later."

"Or never," Marie muttered under her breath. Marie didn't like the blonde initially. She was really just too superficial to Marie. The blue haired girl shook it off and just threw the tray of food away without even cleaning after herself and went to class.

* * *

After the last class bell rang, Lee was surprised when she left to see a junk pile of garbage carefully designed to be a huge heart with Eddy standing in the middle. This was down right embarrassing for Lee. To make matters worse, Eddy had hired Rolf to read a poem he wrote in Rolf's phrasing. Before Rolf could even start, Lee punched Rolf out and angrily glared at Eddy. "What the heck is all of this?"

"My dear, can I not express my love to you openly?" Eddy asked.

"No," Lee barked, noticing some of the girls around starting to laugh. Normally, Lee isn't self-conscious about herself, but now she was. Eddy sensed this.

"Don't worry my dear, I can fix this. Rolf! If you would be so kind," Eddy said to the fallen foreigner.

"I shall shoe them away as a shepherd dog shoes the wild coyote," Rolf dutifully said. "BE OFF!" Then like a wild man, he started chasing after the laughing girls with a pitchfork and a torch that came out of nowhere. The girls ran for their lives from the wild man.

"Okay, now this is more like it," Lee giggled. "Why is the foreign guy doing your every whim?"

"I told him I would work for him for today if he would help me. I'd do anything for you, my love," Eddy proclaimed, taking Lee's hand and kissing it. As this was taking place, Ed came out of the school with May tagging along.

"What about if we go on a picnic, or see a movie, skull-crusher is your favorite," May offered, trying to get Ed to do something other than saying what he said next.

"Whatever," Ed boringly replied. May huffed as she followed him. Marie laughed at the sight as she went down the school steps. Between Rolf chasing girls away because of Eddy and May desperately trying to get Ed to do something other than writing depressing poems, it made her a little glad her boyfriend was a bit different. That said boyfriend sneakily grabbed her from behind, spun her around the side of the stairs out of plain sight and kissed her. Marie's shock got over quickly as she decided to pay Edd back by biting his bottom lip. Double D jumped back and looked at Marie's smirk.

"Feisty," He said behind his covered mouth.

"That'll teach you to kiss me without my permission," Marie replied. Edd smirked.

"I like the term: 'Do it now, ask for forgiveness later.'" Marie noticed Double D with open-fingered black gloves on.

"What's with these?" Marie asked.

"Nothing, just something I felt like wearing," Double D replied. Marie dismissed it as something the cigar was doing to him.

"Well, I have to go. See you tomorrow," Marie said, leaving her rockstar looking boyfriend to himself.

All the girls came back to their trailer exhausted. "Girls, I'm tired. I think those chocolates are getting to me," Lee moaned almost starting to upchuck.

"At least you do stuff with your man, I thought I would get a creative fun lug for a boyfriend. Instead, I got a drab," May huffed. "Marie, can I switch boyfriends with you. Yours seems a lot hotter all of a sudden."

"Forget it, May. I'm keeping this one," Marie replied. "But it's not all sugar and spice. He's a little scary."

"How?" Lee and May asked.

"I've never...had this kind of boyfriend. Someone bold and direct. It's really different," Marie whispered, involuntarily shivering a little. Lee and May went over to her on the couch.

"Hey, if he tries anything, you tell us and we'll be on him in three seconds," Lee said sternly.

"I can take him," Marie replied pridefully. "Where's that cigar by the way?"

"I put it in the fridge for safe keeping," May answered.

"Good, I don't think we're going to be done with that thing," Marie sighed.

 **Continued...**


	4. The Fire

Blazing Fire

* * *

Another day, another day where things were weird once more. Lee woke up as usual before the others. It would be nearly school time, not that they cared all that much, though. What she didn't expect was a blast horn ringing outside. "WHAT THE-"

"Oh, my SWEEET!"

"Ugh!" Marie growled from her bed, "Lee, shut up your boyfriend." Lee quickly got some clothes on and bolted outside.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Lee shouted. To her surprise, Eddy had gotten Rolf to get his goat and a carriage. Eddy decorated the carriage white with red flowers all about.

"Your chariot awaits my... oh," Eddy paused. Lee rolled her eyes beneath her red hair.

"Yeah, I know I look like-"

"No, of course not. I... I didn't realize that you looked even more beautiful with your morning face on," Eddy commented. Lee blushed and closed the door back. She went to her room to get her stuff for school in silence and raced out the door. May was confused.

"I don't get it, Marie. Why is it that whenever Eddy says something nice about Lee, she blushes and leaves," May asked. Marie groaned sleepily.

"When's the last time you've heard a guy compliment, Lee?" Marie rhetorically asked. "She's surprised about it. You remember the time Eddy said something about her legs being too thick. She was about ready to smack him until he said they were silky smooth and ripped with only muscle, no fat. She can't take compliments because she's never BEEN complimented before." Then they heard a knock on the door. "Please don't be my boyfriend," Marie prayed, putting the pillow over her head. May went up to get the door.

"OH MY GOSH!" May screeched. Marie sighed. Looks like she wouldn't sleep in today. She put on some loose clothes, enough to be called decent, and walked to the door where she saw Ed.

"Whoa," Marie muttered. Ed was wearing black mascara, black boots, and ditched his black jacket for a black t-shirt. May looked so disappointed.

"What the heck happened to you, Ed," May asked.

"I must do what I can to escape the void that engulfs us all," Ed replied.

"Congrats, May. You officially have the opposite of the cheerful, fun-loving numskull you dreamed of: an emo," Marie smirked. Marie was more of a rebel emo than an emotional emo like Ed currently was. (Yes there is a BIG difference.) May glared at her sister.

"Are you coming or not," Ed asked rudely. May sighed as she went along with Ed.

"Goodbye you two," Marie teased, but her teasing went away when she realized something. "Mister new boyfriend will probably be around here shortly."

"You know me so well," replied said boyfriend. Marie looked to see Edd leaning on the side of the trailer.

"Nice black leather jacket," Marie commented coolly. "That wouldn't happen to be Ed's would it?"

"Yeah, he gave it to me when he thought it was 'weighing his spirit down.'" Edd said walking up to her. "You ready for school?"

"Yeah, but I missed the bus," Marie sighed. She knew she would have to walk down there now.

"Don't worry, I got you covered," Edd smirked, wiping his rocker hair back. Marie followed Double D to the street to see the shock of her life. "Wanna ride?" There in front of Marie was an old style chopper motorbike.

"How the heck did you get this?" Marie asked, inspecting it to see if it was real.

"I have some extra money lying around. Plus, my parents are too busy to notice," Edd replied. Marie saw the helmet offered to her. "Come on."

"Do you know how to ride this thing?" she asked as she held on tight to Double D's waist. Edd revved up the bike.

"Watch me," He smirked. With that, they sped off.

* * *

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lee shouted, exiting the school building after the school bell rang.

"My dear, how can you say that? I thought we were meant to be," Eddy said.

"Just give me some space!" Lee explained.

"I shall wait patiently, my dear," Eddy replied, taking a seat right on the steps. Lee ran for it. May was fed up as well.

"Ed, why don't you just go home? I'm a little tired to be reading, 'The Falcon' or whatever."

"It's called 'The Raven'," Ed corrected.

"As you would say, whatever," May sighed as she went home.

"Well, this is an interesting sight," Marie smirked a bit. Just then, she felt someone grab her hand. She looked to see Nazz in a frantic hurry to drag her somewhere. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Marie, I need your help. It's Double D. He's...threatening Kevin," Nazz explained. That broke Marie's mind. Double D threatening someone was one impossibility. Another was him threatening Kevin, the jock of the cul-de-sac. Marie snatched her hand away from the blonde.

"Yeah right. I know that Double D has changed but not by much," Marie replied, not believing her. The blonde understood this, however. She wouldn't believe it either. Rather than arguing with her, Nazz dragged Marie to the parking lot where she could witness it. There was Double D holding Kevin by the cuff of his shirt against a wall about to bash him with a new set of brass knuckles.

"Really, Double D. I didn't mean it," Kevin pleaded.

"I'm sick of your name-calling. It's time I paid you back, Dork!" Edd said menacingly.

"Double D stop!" Marie shouted. Edd looked back to see Marie standing with Nazz. "Let him go!" Edd growled as he let Kevin go. The jock scampered off as Double D went to his bike. Marie sighed. "I'm sorry that happened."

"What was that about, though? I've never seen Edd like that," The blonde asked.

"I did this to him. It's my fault," Marie replied as she left Nazz.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to have a talk with my boyfriend," Marie answered. Marie found Edd parked near an alley in the parking lot of the high school. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"I've been sick of Kevin's crud for a while. I just couldn't take it anymore," Double grunted out.

"You're not like that, though," Marie shot back.

"I don't care," Double D muttered. Marie wasn't going to have his attitude. He grabbed him by the jacket and dragged him into the alley.

"Listen, I liked you for your quiet, smart personality. Now you're just like some tough bold jerk."

"Oh? Then why did you try so hard to get me to kiss you then? Now I'm practically doing everything you want and now you hate it?" Edd replied, coming closer to Marie.

"I don't mind you being tough, but I don't like you being a jerk. I thought there was more to you," Marie said, backing away from him a bit. Double D's eyes lit up and then his face formed an evil smirk.

"So you want more than just a boyfriend, huh?" Double D asked. Marie's eyes widened as he came forward a bit more boldly.

"Double D, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Just doing exactly what you asked," Edd said, causing her to back up against the wall.

"Double D, don't do this," Marie said, backing into a corner. This was unprecedented. A boy making the mighty Marie Kanker shy, stuttering, and in fear for her safety. She hasn't felt this way since... well, let's just say the past leaves scars. But she wasn't in any real danger. She could easily overpower him. The shock left her paralyzed and unable to move. And it was the person who was scaring her that made it all the more unbelievable.

"Come on, sweetheart," Said Edd in a silky voice he previously did not possess, "I thought you liked me. Plus, you're the one who started all this." Marie gulped. He had her there.

"When did it all go wrong?" She asked herself. He was right up to her face. "Please don't hurt me," she whimpered. That seemed to halt him. He took one step back.

"Why on earth would you think I would hurt you?" He asked.

"What were you going to-" Before she could answer, Edd pulled out a box with a shiny ring in it. Marie gasped.

"Don't worry, I'm not asking to hitch you. You wanted something more. I was wondering if we could make me being your boyfriend more official," Edd replied. Too shocked for words, Double D took that cue as his time to kiss her. Marie easily melted into the kiss, but after a while, she didn't kiss back. This wasn't right and Marie knew it. Edd noticed this. "What's the matter?"

"Give me a day to think about it. It's a lot to take in," Marie explained.

"Take all the time you need," Double D smirked, kissing her on the forehead. "I'm always here." Marie left Edd to go back to the trailer.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Marie sighed to herself.

 **Continued...**


	5. A New Flame

A New Flame

* * *

The blue-haired Kanker entered the trailer to see her two sisters sitting on the couch waiting for her. "What's up?"

"Marie, sit down. We need to talk," Lee said. Marie did so. "Now, I know that your boyfriend is probably the best one out of all of ours but... May and I really want to change the Ed boys back."

"OH, THANK GOODNESS!" Marie groaned thankfully as she hugged her sisters. "Please, I can't take this new Edd. He's just... not the guy I liked.

"Yeah, and this Ed is not anything like the fun-loving lovable numbskull I liked," May complained.

"Mine too. It was better when we were fighting. That's what I liked out of everything else," Lee said. May and Marie looked at her.

"Actually, why did you like Eddy to begin with?" Marie asked.

"What can I say? I like someone who thinks and acts like me," Lee explained. This made a lot of sense. Lee was the one who always came up with the plan for getting the Eds cornered, but Marie was the one who got the plans made. In comparison, Lee was like Eddy, and Marie was much like Edd. As for May and Ed... well, they do say love is blind. "We have to fix them, but how?" Just then, they heard a familiar noise. They looked outside to see the old man collecting sticks. They burst outside and ran straight to him.

"Help us!" They cried. All at once they started talking about how they stole one of his cigars and used it on the Eds. When they finally finished, the old man spoke.

"So, you've been the ones using my bad smo-smo. I've been wondering where that thing went off to. And you want me to fix it for you?" The three nodded. "Okay, I'll do it, but you'll have to puff it in their faces again."

"We'll figure it out, later. Just please make the stuff," Lee pleaded, but Marie stopped her.

"Wait, is there any way you can make it into a smoke bomb?" Marie asked. The old man nodded and went to work.

"What are you going at sis?" Lee asked.

"Lee, didn't you say Eddy said something about a fortress they were going to use to keep us out?" Marie questioned. Lee nodded. "Alright then. I have a plan."

* * *

Oh, my sweet tulip, where are you," Eddy called out. He was in the middle of the cul-de-sac street when Lee came out.

"Come and get me, _dear_ ," She called and ran for it. Eddy raced after her. Meanwhile, Ed was in his house reading some depressing story when there was a knock on the door. May, who had a black wig on and black coat and boots on, looked at Ed and said.

"Hey."

"Hey," Ed said, not really showing any impression about the new look.

"There's this dark and scary haunted house. Wanna see it?" May asked.

"Whatever," Ed replied. They both went to the house. As this was happening, Edd was in the basement fixing up his bike.

"You put on the new seat?" Marie asked. Edd smirked.

"Hello to you too," Edd replied, not caring how Marie got into the locked house. Marie looked at the bike.

"In the likeliness that you... need help, you would give the bike to me, right?" Marie asked. Double D looked at the bike.

"I don't know about that, babe," Edd grimaced. Marie put on her Kanker charm.

"Come on, Dreamboat. Please?" She pleaded.

"Alright, but only when I'm either dead or dying and not by your hands," Edd replied.

"Deal, oh and I thought about what you said and I want to show you something. Come on," Marie said. The curious Edd followed her to the fortress.

"What are we doing at this old thing?" Edd asked.

"It's a surprise," She said, ducking into the dark place. Edd tried to feel around for her but came against something tall.

"What the?"

"Edward? Is that you?" Asked Eddy.

"What are you two doing here?" Ed questioned.

"Ed?" Eddy and Edd said. They were all confused.

"Surprise," Lee shouted as the light came on. She quickly threw the smoke bomb into the fortress. The only noise was the hissing of gas and the coughing of the Eds. The Kankers looked inside.

"What the heck is going on?" Eddy shouted.

"My hat? Where's my hat!"

"The fog gas monster has returned!" Ed screamed.

"They're back," The Kankers sighed. Marie threw Edd's hat, which she had kept, into the smoke.

"Ah, there it is," Double D sighed. The smoke cleared as the Eds saw who was at the front door of their fortress.

"KANKERS!" They screamed.

"Oh hush! We're not here to kiss you," Lee remarked.

"Yeah right! You're here to torture us like you always do. And here I thought this place was going to be unstoppable," Eddy whined.

"Do you guys remember anything that happened the past two days?" Marie asked.

"What do you mean past two days?"

"Oh, my!" Edd exclaimed, looking at his watch. "It's Friday! But it was Wednesday a second ago. What happened?!"

"Did we jump forward in time?" Ed asked. Lee sighed.

"Sit down, boys. We got a lot to tell you," Lee said and explained everything.

* * *

"So wait," Eddy stopped as everyone in the cul-de-sac appeared at The old Lane where most of their scams started. "You're telling me that I was loopy for her? Really?" The Eds, after hearing the news from the Kankers, would not believe what they were saying. So, the Kankers managed to get the others in the cul-de-sac to vouch for them.

"And that I, a gentle soul, threatened Kevin?" Edd asked, absolutely shocked.

"I wouldn't say threaten," Kevin muttered under his breath. Nazz nudged Kevin in the ribs. "I mean, yeah you did."

"And you thought we were lying," Marie said, standing right next to Nazz.

"Was I really like an old stick in the mud?" Ed asked.

"You were, brother," Sarah smiled as she hugged him. "But it's great to have you back."

"Yeah, I never thought I would miss you, dorks, this much," Kevin said sincerely. "By the way, Sockhead, whatever happened to that motorcycle? I'll take it off of your hands if you don't want it."

"I think it's already taken," Edd deadpanned as he looked at Marie suspiciously whistling. "I'm dreadfully sorry for all the trouble we've caused...again."

"We're sorry as well, considering we're the ones who started this mess," Marie confessed.

"Let's just forget the whole thing happened," Nazz suggested. Everyone agreed.

"Jawbreakers at my house," Kevin offered. As the others left, Edd held Eddy back.

"What's the matter, Sockhead. Free Jawbreakers!" Eddy exclaimed.

"I think we need to have a talk with the Kankers," Double D replied. "They seem downtrodden." Eddy looked to see the three girls going away. Eddy rolled his eyes. He guessed the Jawbreakers could wait.

"Fine. Hey, Kankers wait up," Eddy muttered.

"What do you want now?" Lee asked, not in the mood.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked. "You seem as if the monster of sadness has-"

"Hush it, Ed," Eddy remarked, grabbing the lunk's face.

"We were just wondering why you seem so upset. Actually, this is the first time I've ever seen all of you distraught," Edd explained.

"Are we going to have to worry about you chasing us again," Eddy asked.

"Eddy!" Double D exclaimed.

"No," Marie answered. "After what happened, we realized what the problem was."

"Oh good," Eddy sighed. "Wait, what problem?"

"We thought having you guys as our boyfriends would be a dream come true, but after the incident, we realized we never actually liked you guys," Lee explained. The Eds were confused.

"So you're saying that... you don't like us anymore," Eddy asked, "Why the heck not?" He sounded a little offended.

"It's not that we don't like you guys," May said, patting Ed's head. "But after that mess, we just don't want boyfriends right now."

"So does that mean-"

"We just want to be friends," Marie replied to Edd, wiping her hand with her shirt and presenting it to Double D. "No more chasing, no more hiding, no more building fortresses. Just friends."

"Why this is a marvelous surprise," Edd smiled as he delicately shook Marie's hand.

"Yeah sure. Whatever," Eddy grumbled. Ed grabbed everyone and nearly crushed all of them into a big hug.

"We are all friends!"

"ED!" The Kankers, Double D, and Eddy shouted. But they all laughed at the big lunk's antics. Later, after the Eds and the Kankers got their jawbreakers, they decided to go to the fortress the Eds made. They walked in groups of two as they went there.

"So what was so wrong with me that made you want to change me back," Eddy asked, letting the last piece of jawbreaker melt in his mouth.

"The compliments. It had me...surprised all the time," Lee casually replied. She looked back to make sure the others didn't hear her.

"Compliments? What did I say?" Eddy asked curiously.

"You commented on my looks and stuff like that. I knew you wouldn't say that if you were you. So don't worry about it," Lee brushed it off.

"Yeah, but what exactly did I say?" Eddy persisted.

"It doesn't matter. Leave it alone," Lee remarked, blushing a bit.

"Are you...blushing?" Eddy asked, nearly laughing. "Oh, now I need to know what I said. Come on, tell me!"

"Alright!" Lee shouted. She was silent for a while before telling him.

"Oh," was all Eddy could say. He looked away from Lee then looked back. He glanced over her entire body. "I wasn't wrong," He casually mentioned, blushing a bit. Lee stopped in her tracks and blushed as bright as her hair. "You're blushing!" Eddy smirked.

"Get away from me," Lee exclaimed as she started running.

"Wait, come back my sweet," Eddy laughed, running after her.

"Well that was unprecedented," Edd replied.

"Quite," Marie agreed in a British accent. The two looked at each other and laughed a bit.

"I can't believe I was really like that. I mean, beating up Kevin?! I can only imagine what else I did," Edd said. Marie gave him a clean piece of disinfecting tissue. "What's this for?"

"For what I'm about to tell you. You also kissed me almost every hour on the hour," Marie stated casually. As she predicted, Double D immediately rubbed his lips and face with the disinfecting wipe. Marie rolled her eyes and looked away from Edd. "I'm sorry to make you unclean," She muttered harshly. Double D Then realized what he was doing and felt ashamed. He tucked the wipe into his pocket.

"Marie, I meant no disrespect, but I hold myself to be very-"

"Clean, sanitized, and sterile, I know," Marie interrupted putting her hands in her pants pockets. She still looked mad. Double D twiddled with his fingers.

"If I was kissing you so much," Edd started, trying to make conversation, "Why did you want me to change back?"

"When I was chasing you, I liked seeing you squirm. Let's be honest, if the cigar had worked the right way, I would have been the man in the relationship," Marie smirked, knowing that would get to him.

"I beg your pardon! How am I not a man?"

"You just disinfected your whole face because of the germs involved with kisses, did you not? I don't understand why you're so worried about germs considering that you have a weaker immune system because you're not exposed to them," Marie reasoned walking ahead further. Edd thought about it then ran up to catch her.

"That's... very perceptive of you, Marie," Double D commented.

"Yeah, like that wasn't an insult to my intelligence," Marie muttered, annoyed.

"I mean no disrespect, but I-"

"Didn't expect me to think that far ahead. Why do you think I liked chasing you? I liked out thinking you as well," Marie replied.

"So, you chasing me was just a game of wits?" Edd asked. Marie nodded. "Why didn't you just say that?"

"You wouldn't have played. You wouldn't have given it all you had," Marie explained.

"So I wasn't mentally challenging for you when I was your boyfriend," Edd asked.

"No, you were just...different. You were bold, tough, and always shocking. You were so unpredictable and I liked that, but you were also scary and threatening to others and almost me. I didn't want that. Not again," Marie said quietly. Edd reached out to rest his hand on her shoulder but retracted.

"I'm so sorry," Edd mumbled, looking down at the ground. Marie smiled and playfully punched him in the arm.

"It's okay," Marie smiled as he rubbed his arm. "I like the more predictable side of you," She remarked with a smirk as he fussed a little, hurt being called predictable. Double D glanced at Marie and considered what she said. Without warning, Marie felt Double D kiss her on the lips. Marie just stood still as he stepped back.

"Was that predictable," He asked with a half frightened, half bold smirk. Marie just blushed brightly.

"Give me that," she muttered, grabbing the wipe from Double D's pocket and wiping her blushing face. Double D laughed a bit as Marie grumbled. They were nearly bulldozed by Ed who had May on his back.

"Charge my steed," She encouraged.

"Giddup I'm a horse," Ed shouted happily. Marie and Edd sighed and pinched the bridge of their noses.

"Great now we have two idiots, two schemers, and two people who actually know what they're doing," Marie said.

"I would agree," Double D replied. Just then, they saw Eddy and Lee run back to the group.

"Hey, guys. Lee and I just came up with the perfect scheme," Edd said excitedly.

"Oh no," Edd and Marie sighed.

"We'll turn the fortress into a hangout," Lee explained. Marie and Double D looked at each other.

"That's not a bad idea," Marie said.

"We can finish the fortress and have all kinds of games set up," Edd suggested.

"There's another junkyard with old arcade games we could get, and I have several tools we could use," Marie explained. Edd looked at her weirdly. "What? Who do you think fixes things around the trailer park?"

"Great, now what do we call this place?" Eddy wondered. They pondered for a moment until Ed and May came crashing in.

"Flash and Burn!" The two shouted.

"That's it! We'll make it fire themed." Eddy exclaimed. "You two are geniuses."

"I take offense to that," Edd and Marie butted in.

"Come on, a new scam awaits. And this time, it can't go wrong!" Eddy rushed over to the junkyard.

"Wait up, pipsqueak," Lee shouted, running after him.

"Don't call me that," Eddy shouted back.

"Charge," May encouraged.

"Neigh, Neigh! May!" Ed laughed.

"Looks like we're back where we started," Edd sighed.

"Well, on the bright side, no one's getting burned," Marie joked. The two laughed as they ran after the others.

 **THE END**

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I'll probably come back after school and extend it.


End file.
